thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Althea Szewczek-Przygocki (Fear)
|Erster Auftritt = "Was ist Ihre Story?" |Status = AmLeben |Tätigkeit = Journalistin (Vor und Nach dem Ausbruch) Ehemalige Anführerin von Morgans Gruppe (Nach dem Ausbruch) |Fraktion = Morgans Gruppe |Familie = Unbekannt |Dargestellt von = Maggie Grace |Sprecher = Marieke Oeffinger |Galerie = Althea (Galerie) }} Althea, häufig genannt Al, ist ein Hauptcharakter und eine Überlebende von der Serie Fear the Walking Dead. Sie ist derzeit Teil von Morgans Gruppe von Überlebenden, die sie zuerst leitete, bis sie von Morgan abgelöst wurde. Persönlichkeit Sie wird beschrieben als "jemand, der in der Lage ist, zu überleben - sogar um in dieser Welt zu gedeihen, weil sie vor der Apokalypse jemand war. Wenn wir sie treffen, werden wir feststellen, dass sie in vielerlei Hinsicht genau dort angekommen ist, wo sie aufgehört hat, bevor die Welt zusammengebrochen ist. Sie hat eine Reihe eindrucksvoller Waffen in ihrem Arsenal, einschließlich Neugier und Verständnis für Menschen, die ihr oft einen taktischen Vorteil verschaffen. Mit Althea hat sie nie etwas zu bieten ständig darauf hin zu arbeiten; eine, die Strand besonders interessiert. " Vor dem Ausbruch Round Rock, Texas Folgt! Nach dem Ausbruch [[Staffel 4 (Fear)|'Staffel 4']] "Was ist Ihre Story?" Althea taucht zum ersten Mal auf, als sie in einem SWAT-Fahrzeug vorfährt und Leland im Austausch für seine Gefangenen John Dorie und Morgan Jones eine Kiste Ramen-Nudeln und Zigaretten anbietet. Als Leland sich weigert, zieht sie einen Hebel, um zu verraten, dass das Fahrzeug mit Maschinengewehren ausgerüstet ist. Danach fährt Althea mit Morgan und John hinten im Fahrzeug. Sie sagt ihnen, dass sie ihr was schulden, weil sie ihr Leben gerettet haben. Sie hält in einem Wohnwagensiedlung an, holt eine Videokamera heraus und erklärt ihnen, dass sie Journalistin ist und ihre Geschichten aufzeichnen möchte. Am nächsten Tag interviewt Althea John vor der Kamera und erfährt von seiner Mission, seine Freundin Laura zu finden, die er kennengelernt hat. Althea richtet die Kamera dann auf Morgan. Er will jedoch nicht reden und verlässt sie und John. Plötzlich wird die Gruppe von Leland und seine Leuten umzingelt. Leland verlangt die Schlüssel für Altheas Truck. Während Morgan und John ihre Entführer abwehren, tritt Althea Leland und rennt zum Truck. Leland zieht sie heraus und sucht nach den Schlüsseln für den Truck. Althea lässt die Schlüssel vor Leland baumeln und wirft sie in ein paar Büsche. Leland rennt hinter den Schlüsseln her und lässt Althea fliehen. Althea sprintet zum Truck. Leland knallt die Tür ins Gesicht und sagt ihr, dass die Schlüssel nicht funktionieren. Sie enthüllt, dass es die falschen Schlüssel waren. Bevor er sie angreifen kann, schießt John auf Leland. Althea entkommt, als Leland von Infizierte gefressen wird, und sie schießt dann mit dem SWAT-Maschinengewehr auf die Untoten. Nachdem der Kampf vorbei ist, machen sich Althea, John und Morgan wieder auf den Weg. Althea informiert sie darüber, dass in den letzten Wochen weiße Flaggen in der Gegend aufgetaucht sind. Althea weist darauf hin, dass Morgan ihr noch ein Interview schuldet. Althea interviewt Morgan am Straßenrand. Morgan verrät, dass er aus Atlanta kommt und mehreren Siedlungen angehörte. Er erklärt, dass seine Leute gegen eine große Gruppe gekämpft und gewonnen haben. Als Althea fragt, warum er seine Gruppe verlassen hat, macht sich Morgan auf den Weg. Althea verlangt eine Antwort. "Ich verliere Leute und dann verliere ich mich", sagt er und geht dann weg. "Ein weiterer Tag im Stadion" Althea, John und Morgan werden von Alicia, Strand, Luciana und Nick mit vorgehaltener Waffe festgehalten. Alicia fragt Althea, ob sie ihre Feinde sind, und Strand benennt ihre Feinde als Geier. Morgan besteht darauf, dass sie nicht ihre Feinde sind, und Alicia fragt Althea nach der Flagge auf der Rückseite ihres Wagens. Althea sagt, dass sie es gefunden hat und besteht darauf, dass sie die Bedeutung der Flagge nicht kennt, aber Alicia fordert sie auf, sie an ihren ursprünglichen Ort zu bringen. "Gut hier draußen" Folgt! "Begraben" Folgt! "Nur für den Fall" Folgt! "Die falsche Seite" Folgt! "Niemand ist weg" Folgt! "Wie du und ich" Folgt! "Schwach" Folgt! "Blackjack" Folgt! "Das Rezept" Folgt! "Hoffnung" Folgt! Staffel 5 Getötete Personen Diese Liste zeigt die Opfer, die John getötet hat: *Leland (Bevor er sich verwandelt, vermutlich) *Eine Menge an Zombies Auftritte Sonstiges TBA Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 4 (Fear) Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere: Staffel 4 (Fear) Kategorie:Morgans Gruppe Kategorie:Altheas Gruppe Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Fear The Walking Dead Charaktere Kategorie:Charakter Fear The Walking Dead Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 5 (Fear) Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere: Staffel 5 (Fear)